vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Nosferatu Clan
The Nosferatu Clan (诺菲勒, Nuò fēi lēi) is a members of the 7 secret vampire clans of the Camarilla . About The clan is located in Spana City. They choose to not only live in the dirtiest parts of the city, but within its sewers. Their city district is very poor being full of beggars and homeless nomads that roam the streets. The water is dirty here and rubbish is everywhere. Despite the state of the city, for their clan it is a perfect location for the to make their home in. Chapter 52 Their clan leader is the prince Tukata, he is an ugly vampire. They are shown to crawl along ceilings and wear masks to hide their appearance. Their members are ill-mannered. Their appearances can be awkward for them, as Tukata alone has trouble finding a bride. Chapter 53 Their Sacred Weapon is the Illusion Mirror. Chapter 36 Members Tukata.png|Tukata Nofarastugrunt.png|One of the Nosferatu Nosferatuembers.png|Tukata with several of his clan members Trivia *They are based on the clan of the same name from Vampire: The Masquerade. They are the closest clan to their source of any clan within Vampire Sphere itself. Their appearance forces them into the shadows and they are at home in a cities sewers more then its houses. As a result, they are seen as the lowest class of Vampires, and as a result of the curse of their appearance, embrace those to which Vampirism would be a step up. Their clan consists mostly of the poorest members of sociality - the homeless, drug addicts and criminals, people who have nothing worth living for or have hit rock bottom. **The origin for the Nosferatu dates back to the film Nosferatu, a German horror film based on Bram Stoker's famous novel Dracula. It is both the origin of the name and appearance of the clan overall. **The Nosferatu were also one of the few clans who was revised for use of Vampire: The Requiem and is one of the 5 main clans of Vampire in this storyline. During a period when its ownership was in question, Whitewolf saw the loss of much of its old properties. VtM licensing was lost in the process and various elements of VtM were no longer able to be used during this time. VtR was created as the replacement for the loss of VtM overall. VtR was a simpler format then VtM and was much easier to follow for players, though was considered inferior overall by many players of VtM. It was eventually shelved as the main RPG storyline when Whitewolf sorted out its issues and was able to once again publish VtM. VtR is now treated as spin off series to VtM instead. The VtR version of the clan nosferatu underwent a number of changes, though still remained a clan which prefers the shadows and are disfigured in appearance. However, they are quite a bit different to their former self in VtM. **Their Logo from VtM, the logo represents the fall of pride and the woe of being forever curse to ugliness. It also represents their clans status as "the clan of shadows" or "the clan of the hidden" as the face is of a man in the shadows. **A number of clans view the idea of venturing in places such as the sewers as beneath them, leading the Nosferatu in peace for the most part. So even though its members are cursed with ugliness and forced to stay out of the sight of humans, they have the benefit of leading more quieter or peaceful lives at times. They are often largely looked down upon by other clans and treated like second class citizens, yet often relied upon as they control parts of a any given city or town the other clans won't venture to. They end up often being a "go between" for other Vampires and their desires and valued for their skills in areas such as murder or thief. As such, life as a Nosferatu is a lowly and pitiful existence with no abilities to climb the social ladder or become more then the monster you are; but it is not one without its own fair share of benefits and perks. References Site Poll If the choice was yours to make, which of the clans would you want to be part of in Vampire Sphere? Ventrue Tremere Gangrel Brujah Malkavain Toreador Nosferatu Lasombra Tsimizce Giovanni Ravnos Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Clan Category:Nosferatu Clan Category:Camarilla